Tom Pickton
Tom Pickton is a character and a major antagonist in Dead Rising 4. He is a dairy farmer and doomsday prepper who moved to Willamette hoping another outbreak would occur there. He is the crazed, paranoid, and ruthless leader of a large survivor militia in West Ridge. He was voiced by Christopher Bay. ''Dead Rising 4'' Tom states that he believes Vick sold his men out on an ambush they set for Obscuris and are now pinned downed with nothing they can do. Frank assures Tom that he can deal with Vick, but needs something from him in return. Frank explains that he needs to enter the dam to find out what Obscuris is up to. Tom explains that his second-in-command Hammond may know a way into the dam, but she was leading the aforementioned ambush. Tom reluctantly allows Frank to help his people and in turn enter the dam, but warns him not to mess up and that he is "one of Tom's now." Tom then orders Isaac to give Frank the details of the ambush so that Frank can get started.Hammond decides to kill Tom and take over his compound as leader. After Frank clears out a pool hall for Hammond to put some of her followers, Hammond puts her coup in action. The plan fails miserably and Tom's men force Hammond and her followers to retreat in a nearby emergency shelter. Tom lock downs the shelter trapping Hammond's followers inside. Tom takes Hammond's second-in-command Jordan back to his compound as a prisoner. Tom then takes Hammond to a cement factory and prepares her for execution. Tom tries to quickly kill Hammond, but she uses Frank's distraction to pick up the table she is tied to in order to block Tom's axe and roll away off the roof. Tom turns his attention towards Frank and orders his men to kill him. However they only succeed in knocking him down one floor. Tom confronts Frank himself on the roof with a shotgun and homemade bombs.Tom grabs the axe he was going to use to kill Hammond and attempts to kill Frank with it, but Hammond, having survived her fall by using a grappling hook, sneaks up behind him and hits him the head with a 2x4. Tom drops the axe, which Frank gives to Hammond. Hammond prepares to kill Tom, but he pleads for his life. He claims that he was only trying to protect Hammond, but Hammond angrily asks how an execution can be seen as protection. Tom attempts to further plead for his life, but his insane ramblings cause Hammond to disgustingly kick Tom off the roof to his death, while zombies approach his dead body. Gallery Tom_Pickton_Wallpaper.jpg Frank_talks_to_Tom.jpg Tom_talking_about_Vick.jpg Tom_With_Axe.jpg Tom_Spots_Frank.jpg Tom_Falls.jpg Hammond_Attacks_Tom.jpg Tom's_Death.jpg|Tom falls to his death. Trivia *He may be based on serial killer Robert Pickton, a pig farmer in Port Coquitlam, Canada who killed up to 49 women. Tom also has many physical similarities to Robert. * Tom is the first antagonist to have been actively preparing for a zombie outbreak. * His death is similar to Red from ''Dead Rising 3, ''as both were killed by a former female ally who they betrayed, kidnapped, and tried to kill. ** They are both the second to last boss fight of their respective games as well. * It's implied that many, if not all of Tom's men don't like him very much and only work for him because he has a large amount of food, a rather safe and defendable shelter, and because many survivors are afraid of defying him. It should also be noted that every safe house in Willamette has been overrun with zombies by the time of Frank's arrival. Navigation Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic